X.A.N.A. Is Stronger
X.A.N.A. Is Stronger is the third episode of season 5 and the 98th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary With the latest return to the past, X.A.N.A. has become stronger. At night, X.A.N.A. begins to do changes while Jeremy is sleeping, creating flying tarantulas for go to Sector 5 and reprograms the so it can devirtualize or paralyze their victims with their ink leaves the center of it. Then X.A.N.A.-Sissi with a flying tarantula and X.A.N.A.-William (polymorphic clone), go to the that Jeremy activated for controlling Sissi's clone and take control of the tower. The next morning Sissi's clone is possessed by X.A.N.A. and attacks Jeremy. He tries to send a message to others, but X.A.N.A.-Sissi tie Jeremy in the computer chair with rope and put a piece of tape on his mouth. In the cafeteria, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich aren't with Jeremy, Yumi comes asking where Jeremy is. Then they go to his room and find Jeremy tied. Yumi unties Jeremy and he explains that the tower which he activated for Sissi's clone is now under the control of X.A.N.A. Odd and Aelita go to Lyoko to deactivate the tower while Ulrich and Yumi facing Sissi's clone. At the factory, when Jeremy virtualizes Odd informs him that he made changes in his dress, removing his cat ears and leaving him as he was before but without the marks on his face, more "human". It will also give unlimited laser arrows with new claws. But these changes will only be effective when the supercomputer is restarted. Aelita was surprised that there aren't X.A.N.A. monsters in the desert sector, but when she tries to enter into the tower, she can't cross the structure. Jeremy informs her that X.A.N.A.-Sissi has put a virus in the tower, and they have to go to the Sector 5. With Transport Orb (rather than be virtualized directly), and go to Sector 5. There the Scyphozoa, hidden, attacked by surprise and take control of Odd. Meanwhile X.A.N.A.-Sissi appears with her pink sword with X.A.N.A.-Odd and forces Aelita to retreat. Aelita runs to the terminal and fix the virus. But X.A.N.A.-William (polymorphic clone) appears and knocks Aelita, and go with her on a Manta outside the sector 5, via the forest sector to throw Aelita into the Digital Sea. But the rest of Team Lyoko appears that have escaped of Sissi's clone, which are Ulrich, Yumi and William. They go to Lyoko for rescue Aelita. On Lyoko starts a long fight. The possessed Sissi's clone arrives at the Factory, and begins to attack Jeremy. On Lyoko, X.A.N.A.-Sissi devirtualizes Yumi, and when she returns to the Factory, finds the clone. The two begin to fight in the scanners room. On Lyoko, Ulrich and William (the real) fight against X.A.N.A.-Sissi and William starts a fight with swords against X.A.N.A.-Sissi, who can devirtualize her. X.A.N.A.-Odd, in the forest, starts fighting Aelita, but she can deactivate the tower and the clone disappears just before attacking Jeremy. But Odd still under X.A.N.A.'s control, and Jeremy proposes to use the reset program used in " " to dispossess Odd. In the forest a white wall runs throughout the sector, paralyzes everyone a moment and then Odd is dispossessed, as the supercomputer has restarted, the changes in Odd's uniform take effect. He is concerned for having been possessed. The possessed Sissi's clone hasn't raised suspicions, and don't return to the past. Jeremy reactivates the tower for the clone, and clone reappears (normal). Yumi says that they have the clone, and Jeremy says he will do everything possible to rescue Sissi from X.A.N.A. By now, the Lyoko-Warriors reintroduce William to the group. Trivia * Starting at this episode William is now added back as the sixth Lyoko-Warrior. Gallery Episode98.jpg|The and Flying s. Oddxana.jpg|Odd possessed by XANA. Odd-XANA.png|X.A.N.A.-Odd attacks Aelita. Reset.jpg|Restarting the supercomputer. Oddlyoko.jpg|Odd dispossessed, new uniform. ca:El XANA es fa més poderós es:XANA es más fuerte fr:XANA plus it:XANA è più forte pt:XANA é mais forte Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes